A zipline is a cable that starts at a higher point and ends at a lower one. The natural decline of the slope, or gravity, allows a rider to travel down the cable with acceleration. Ziplines are used for adventures, tourist attractions, entertainment, and utilitarian purposes. Being able to freely control the travel or descent speed and to stop (in the middle or at the end) is important for a zipline rider, based on the rider's comfort level or for other purposes such as sight viewing or working, depending on the circumstances.
There currently exist various brake systems for zipline trolleys. Many brake systems require brake pads to create the frictional resistance on the zipline cable. However, brake pads wear down very quickly which greatly diminishes their ability to slow down or brake. Therefore, brake pads need to be replaced frequently. Other brake systems that do not involve brake pads require additional support setups in the zipline system, which is complex and costly and may not be practical or affordable for some zipline riders.
A simple and economical zipline brake system is desirable. It is also desirable to have a trolley with a brake system that is portable so that a rider can easily transport the trolley to use it with another zipline cable without the need for additional set up. This invention provides a solution to meet these needs.